Seven
by winged.maiden
Summary: Seven. Fourteen. These are the truths. Seven of them good, seven of them bad. All telling a different part of themselves. The seven good are each blessed with a heavenly virtue. The other seven however, are each guilty of a deadly sin, to haunt them forev
1. envy

Note: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Tolkien, I just love them, that's all.  
  
Seven. Fourteen. These are the truths. Seven of them good, seven of them bad. All telling a different part of themselves. The seven good are each blessed with a heavenly virtue. The other seven however, are each guilty of a deadly sin, to haunt them forever. It's up to them to change how things have become. Seven.  
  
Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Envy: en'vi; n. the desire for other's traits, status, abilities, or situation. See EOWYN.  
  
She used to stand outside on the porch, her long dress flying behind her, and she would watch the Riders of Rohan prepare for battle. She would see her brother on his horse and want nothing more than to be on a horse beside him, in full armor. She wanted to fight, she wished to be able to fight. But her uncle forbid it and for that, all she could was watch and envy the mark, envy their ability to fight in the war against Middle Earth.  
When watching them grew to be too much, she would retire to her bedroom and close her eyes. She would picture herself all dressed in chain mail, a sword at her side and her body thick with armor. And in the daydream, she fought Sauron and she won. The others praised her and realized she was not just a blonde in a dress, no, she was strong, independent. She was woman and they would all be envious of her.  
But no, she was not a hero, nor was she able to be in this fight. Instead she was simply the White Lady of Rohan, taking care of the children and women as the others fought. And as they fought, all she could do was watch them leave, watch them go off to become heroes. And she could only join them in her dreams. Until then, she could only simply envy the mark, and watch them from her porch. It was not her time to shine, it never would be.  
All she could do was watch, cry and dream.  
  
One. Envy. Seven. Sin. Deadly. 


	2. sloth

Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Sloth: sloth n. the avoidance of physical or spirited work. See MERRY.  
  
He's always had the ability to have others do things for him. He called it a gift. With merely a promise for them, they were doing his chore, getting his snack and whatever he had been too lazy to do himself. He would gladly sit on the porch and watch the garden work get done, watch his father slave over the weeds, sweating from the heat of the deadly sun.  
He would watch, that was the point. He would not offer his help, his strong hands, his strong arms, no, he would simply watch someone else do all the hard work.  
When he set out with Frodo, Sam and Pippin, he had no idea how much work he would actually have to do himself. There was days of walking at a time, and little food for others to get him. And he had to look out for himself, meaning using own energy to make sure nothing happened to him.  
No, he would not be able to sit and watch the world go on without him, he was on a long journey, far from home and he had to work to get to his destination. But he could do it, he would use all of his energy to get it right, to finish what he started, to walk and walk and make sure the ring would be destroyed. He would not be lazy, he would work hard to help Frodo, he would do it right, for once.  
  
Two. Sloth. Seven. Sin. Deadly. 


	3. gluttony

Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Gluttony: glut'n-i; n. the inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires.  
See PIPPIN.  
  
The food stared him in the eyes. He was always hungry - no matter how much he ate, he still wanted more. He needed breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, supper - he needed this all to be satisfied. Whenever there was nothing needed to be done, he would eat, he would have something in his mouth.  
And it caught up to him, as he had a belly. And yet, he would not stop, he continued to eat. He continued to ask for food whenever he was hungry, and nothing was enough for him until h arrived in Gondor, where a feast was placed in front of his small body. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and his stomach growled.  
And so he ate, he ate as much as he could until he couldn't possibly eat anymore. And when his stomach hurt, he had deserved it. But it didn't stop him from doing it all over again. And as the stomachache grew worse, he simply continued to eat. A stomachache wouldn't stop him, it wouldn't ruin his appetite. The mushrooms still looked good, the bread, the cheese and the apples were still delicious.  
And as Merry ate more, so would he and he continued to eat whenever it was possible for him to. When he wasn't eating, he was hoping to eat, wishing for food. He would complain that he was hungry and needed food. It would never stop, he just ate and ate and ate until he couldn't eat anymore, and then he ate again.  
  
Three. Gluttony. Seven. Sin. Deadly 


	4. anger

Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Anger: ang'ger n. manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury;  
a desire to harm others. See SAM.  
  
It angered him. The thing called him fat, how could he not be mad. He couldn't believe that that thing had once been a hobbit, a nice hobbit. Now it just pissed him off. It always called him names and gave him dirty looks. And yet, Frodo kept him close, made him their tour guide, and that only made Sam madder. The way it looks at him makes him want to grab it and strangle it, but Frodo stops him and the anger is trapped inside, wanting out.  
And when she took Frodo and put him under her spell, killing him with her poison, it finally had a chance to get out. And when it had grabbed him, letting her have Frodo, the violence inside of him escaped and it would be the first to experience it. He attacked it back once it had gotten a hold of him. With all his strength, and the anger building inside of him, he defeated the thing, having only the fury and desire to kill it.  
With the fury still in him, he went after her, using Sting to stab her and save his friend, his master. The anger he used as a weapon as he swung at her with more force and fiercer then anyone had ever done. No enemy had ever gotten so far as to stab her like he did. He took it all out on her, all the anger it had caused him, all the anger the war had caused him, al and any anger that had built up inside f him was released on her. And when she was defeated, and Frodo was taken by orcs, he followed to seek even more revenge.  
  
Four. Anger. Seven. Sin. Deadly. 


	5. pride

Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Pride: prid n. the excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the  
individuals' recognition of the grace of god, also known as vanity. See LEGOLAS.  
  
The elves were always the most graceful creatures. They were also wiser then all the other races, they knew more about Middle Earth in general. They were fading, yes, but they still had their pride. He had quite the amount of pride. He knew he was more graceful, wiser and more skilled with a now then any other creature. He would practice in front of others simply to show how great he was.  
He loved to show off in front of the dwarf. He knew he was much better at fighter then the dwarf. He took it lightly, joking having a contest as to who could kill the most orcs, but really he just wanted his numbers to be so high that the dwarf would give up. But the dwarf did not give up, nor did he win. He took it as luck, that he was still the best fighter. He simply needed to show off more, and with every chance he got, he would use his bow and arrow, or pull out his swords and swing them in around in a fancy way.  
He knew he was the best, nobody could prove him otherwise. He was the best fighter, the elf with the best hair, he was perfect. Any girl would be lucky to marry the Prince of Mirkwood, anyone would be lucky just to know him. Anyone would be lucky if they were killed by him, that's how great he was. The best. Number one, the perfect blond elf with an ego soaring higher with every orc he kills.  
  
Five. Pride. Seven. Sin. Deadly. 


	6. lust

Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Lust: lust n. the inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body. See ARAGORN  
  
He looks at her in a way he has only looked at one woman before. He looks at her in a way he shouldn't, even though she doesn't mind. He scolds himself for feeling the way he does, as he has already found the love of his life. But all he really wants to do is grab her and make love to her, be her all.  
Then the thought subsides and she is just another human female out of Rohan wanting the war to be over. He tires to his room and thinks not of her, but of Arwen. But then he sees her again, her long blonde hair, her thin body, her curves.  
He is naked and she is on top of him and he is moaning and she is screaming. Their lips meet, and they are one.  
Then he remembers Arwen, and his promise to her, but he cannot help the sexual feelings he is feeling towards Eowyn. He tried to shake them off, but they simply return and he is in pleasure country. And he wishes simply for one night, one hot, sultry night where they are naked and loving every part of the other's body, skin, sensuality.  
He sees the way she looks at him, with hope and courage. But he does not look at her how he would wish to. He turns his head before breathing heavily before picturing the soft, white skin of her breasts and all of her naked beauty. And he leave the room to think of her once more, to picture the steamy night he's hiding away in his fantasies.  
  
Six. Lust. Seven. Sin. Deadly. 


	7. greed

Seven. seven of them bad.  
  
Greed: gred n. the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual.  
See GOLLUM.  
  
He places it in between his fingers and strokes it, he calls it his own, his precious. He doesn't even remember life before, but he has no regrets, for it is his and he wants it forever. It calls to him when it is not in his hands, cradled softly between his fingers. It is stolen from him, and he withers further. Without his precious, he is nothing. The ring has taken him and it will take anybody else who dare let it.  
He feels it and follows it. He will do anything for it; he is binded to it. It has left him with nothing but lies and deceit, he only has his sins in him now. But he cares not, he cares only for the ring and the power it holds on him. He will have it again, as he follows the ring bearer to its doom.  
He has plans, plans to kill and claim the ring as his like it once was. The ring has made him a murderer, which is how he came to it, stealing it and killing its finder. And now he plans to kill again, for the ring, for the precious.  
He leads the ring bearer to her, where she will kill him and he will steal the ring. But the plan fails and the ring goes to the other, to the fat hobbit. But greed leads him back to the ring, back to where it was creator. He fights the ring bearer, who is wearing the ring, claiming it as his own. He grabs hold of the finger the ring rests on and snaps it from its body.  
He falls backwards, cheering for the ring that is his once again. He falls into the pit of fire and greed has taken its last victim.  
  
Seven. Greed. Seven. Sin. Deadly. 


End file.
